Seducing the Seducer: 102
by petvampire
Summary: Tseng decides to take the reins and turn the tables on Reno. Read and review!


The final touches were very nearly complete, the timing utterly impeccable. Tseng had always been very good at calculating such things to the very last moment. It was part of why he was so good at his job.

Standing back, the dark-haired Turk surveyed his handiwork. The apartment, normally an utter chaos zone, was impeccable. Rude was nowhere in sight; he had let his superior in, and then vacated the premises with a knowing smile and a silent assurance of discretion. He really was a good deal more reliable than his partner. Sometimes the Wutaian wondered why it had been Reno he had chosen to attach himself to.

Of course, the recklessness was appealing, in a way, if exasperating. Outside of the office it was easier to tolerate.

It was also something that spurred a sort of competitive spirit in Tseng, surprisingly enough. Not to be absurd and reckless, as Reno was on such a regular basis - but the other was always making dramatic gestures, bold overtures with which his own generally reserved nature could not compete. Not tonight. Tonight, it was Reno's turn to be surprised. Tseng was making an effort, and when he put his mind to something, he succeeded. It was what made him an excellent Turk.

He had taken advantage of leaving work early (something he rarely did, but which had been necessary for him to fully concentrate on his evening plans) to prepare - not only cleaning the apartment, but creating the proper atmosphere. No candles or flowers, not for Reno. The foolish romanticism would have been laughed at by the redhead. Tseng had taken the approach most likely to shock his lover, coming from him, but also the one Reno was most likely to enjoy: blatant, outright sexuality.

The lighting was dim and red-tinged, a faint scent of dark musk on the air. He had taken the time to shroud the main rooms as best he could manage, although kitchen and living room were the least of his worries. The bedroom was the main focus, as with Reno it so often was.

He had gone, for him, rather overboard, investing in a set of utterly crimson silk sheets, against which practically _anyone_ would look inviting. However, he had taken particular pains to ensure that he would create an even greater spectacle than merely the sheets could account for - his hair was loose around his shoulders (the way Reno liked it, though he detested coping with the tangles that inevitably occurred), teak-colored skin standing out against the scarlet. The only clothing he wore - his suit was neatly hanging in the closet - were a few strategically placed drapes of gauzy black material, fabric that exposed more than it covered.

Tseng smiled to himself, pleased with the reflection he saw. There was one more thing he had added, something he knew would appeal to Reno's slightly arrogant nature: a mirror, full-length and temporarily hung above the stretch of bed.

The spectacle he had striven for was complete; now all he needed was Reno.

He heard the door squeak open on its hinges and the familiar footsteps of the Turk; his timing, as always, was perfect. Swallowing another surge of amused satisfaction, he arranged himself over the silk sheets, fighting the urge to laugh as he heard the redhead's confused grumbling from the living room.

Reno would find the source of his confusion soon enough.

Footsteps came closer, and the door of the bedroom pushed open. Tseng had made certain he was at a vantage point to catch the first sight of Reno's face, first confused, then surprised, and then with all other emotions replaced entirely by desire.

"Holy fuck, yo," he all but purred, the dark tone taking the complete lack of romance out of his words. "You did all this for me?"

Tseng just smiled, and beckoned him to the bed.

xxx

The crimson sheets were crumpled and dirty; Tseng wrinkled his nose slightly as he replaced them with the plain white that more normally occupied their place, while Reno cursed as he tried to get the mirror down from the ceiling. Somehow he managed without glass shattering around their heads. Smiling slightly at the Turk's utterly relieved sigh, the Wutaian went to him, wrapping arms around his waist, propping his chin on the other's shoulder.

"You should do that more often," Reno suggested lightly, waggling an eyebrow suggestively. "Apartment's never been cleaner, yo."


End file.
